1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet accommodating device and an image recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a sheet accommodating device including a pressing member attached to a tray cover configured to open and close an opening of a tray which accommodates recording sheets in a state that the recording sheets are stacked on each other. The pressing member presses the recording sheets in the tray in a state in which the tray cover closes the opening of the tray.
Relating to the sheet accommodating device of this type, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-244995 discloses a sheet-supply tray 20. This sheet-supply tray 20 includes a tray body 21 which accommodates recording sheets P, and a tray cover 24 which is openably and closably attached to the tray body 21 and which can close a sheet loaded opening 23 of the tray body 21. Further, on the tray cover 24, there are provided a pair of plate springs 35, 35 which bias the recording sheets P accommodated in the tray body 21 toward a bottom plate 21a of the tray body 21.
Further, there is conventionally known an image recording apparatus in which a recording sheet is accommodated in a tray in a state in which the recording sheet is held by and interposed between a pair of side guides erected in the tray, and the recording sheet is contacted with a sheet-supply roller, so that an image is recorded on the recording sheet supplied by the sheet-supply roller.
Relating to the image recording apparatus of this type, Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3092370 discloses an ink-jet printer for a one-sided recording operation, including a movable sheet guide 15 and a fixed sheet guide 11 which hold, therebetween, a recording sheet 16 accommodated in a sheet accommodating portion 8, and the recording sheet 16 accommodated in the sheet accommodating portion 8 is supplied by the sheet-supply roller 12, and an image is recorded on one of surfaces of the supplied recording sheet 16. Further, in this ink-jet printer for the one-sided recording operation, a projecting portion 15e is integrally formed in a sheet guide face 15c of the movable sheet guide 15 facing to the fixed sheet guide 11. The projecting portion 15e projects from the sheet guide face 15c toward the fixed sheet guide 11.
Thus, in this ink-jet printer for the one-sided recording operation, where the recording sheet 16 accommodated in the sheet accommodating portion 8 is transferred in a direction in which the recording sheet 16 is supplied (a direction indicated by arrow A) in order to record the image on the recording sheet 16, the recording sheet 16 can be guided toward the fixed sheet guide 11 by being brought into abutting contact with the projecting portion 15e. 